


Feel the Thunder

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Thunderstorms always send you running to Simon.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Feel the Thunder

Living in a post-apocalyptic world, there was absolutely no way to definitively predict the weather ahead of time. It was pretty much a process of looking up at the sky at any point and looking for any signs of impending bad weather. At nighttime, it was even more of a challenge, because you could barely see the sky due to the lack of sunlight. In a general sense, there was really no way to know what the weather was going to do. Seasonal thunderstorms were all too common in this part of the world; it could be sunny and clear in the morning and raging storms by nighttime. Besides the blistering Georgia heat, thunderstorms were your most hated thing. Of course, thunderstorms could occur at any point during the year, but certain times of the year just caused them to be stronger and more frequent.

You wouldn’t necessarily say that you were scared of them. You were petrified of them. A very early childhood fear that had successfully carried on into your adult years. You didn’t really know why you were so afraid of them, maybe it was the fact that you couldn’t do anything to stop it from happening or maybe you just really hated unpredictable loud noises. Either way, they triggered your fight or flight reflex and they almost always sent you running for cover. 

One particular night in the middle of June, you witnessed one of the worst thunderstorms you had ever seen. It consisted of hurricane-force winds, buckets of rain, thunder that seemed to crack the sky, and bright lightning so persistent that it was like fireworks. It started around 1 AM and came completely out of nowhere. You had just settled in for the night, snuggled under the covers of your bed when the heavy rain started. Rain usually wasn’t too scary for you, but when the rolls of thunder and flashes of lightning began, you started to freak out a little. 

You were convinced that the lightning would strike the roof above your ceiling or the wind would shatter your windows. Your brain would not stop thinking of all the worst case scenarios that this thunderstorm could bring. Would a slightly severe thunderstorm really take the entire building down? No. Were you in any real danger? Probably not. But try telling that to your anxiety. About thirty minutes later, you decided you couldn’t take it anymore. You got out of bed, being sure to avoid looking out the windows at all costs, and left your room. You made sure the hallway was clear before making your commute to Simon’s room.

He was well aware of your phobia of thunderstorms (astraphobia, to be exact). There had been plenty of times where you came rushing (more like running) to his room because a thunderstorm was rolling through and you were scared. He kind of had it down to a science. He knew all he had to do was keep you distracted and talk to you until it passed and you fell asleep. He would never tell you this, but he kind of got excited when thunderstorms came through. It meant you would spend the night with him and he would be able to comfort you. He never wanted you to be scared, obviously, but it made him feel good to be the man of a boyfriend who keeps you safe. 

You padded down the hall and two doors to the right with the deadly trio of rain, thunder, and lightning going at it the whole way. Your bare feet and long t-shirt were kind of a weird look at 1:30 in the morning which is why you made sure no one was awake and around. Although, with the way this thunder was booming, you weren’t sure if anyone would be asleep. With a shaky hand, you slowly opened Simon’s door to see that the lamp was on and he was awake. He was sitting up in bed, halfway under the covers. He grinned and laughed softly;

“I knew it was only a matter of time,” He stated as you entered the room and closed the door. 

You stood right at the door, rigid and waiting for your invitation to join him in the bed as your hands gripped the end of your shirt. He laughed again and motioned towards himself;

“Come on, baby,” He added. 

A crash of thunder gave you a rush start to fling yourself into the bed. Simon turned off the light and was ready to hold you once you immediately clung yourself onto him. He held you to his chest as he spoke;

“You don’t have to ask, you know,” He said referring to your hesitation upon entering the room. 

You only nodded, your head too scrambled to form a response. He could feel your body slightly shaking in fear form the storm still raging outside. Simon stroked your hair and kissed your head as he attempted to calmly distract you;

“I’m going on a run tomorrow,” He said lowly, careful not to break the serene feeling of the night, “You want to go or do you have people to tend to?” He asked. 

Your tense frame slightly relaxed for a moment as his question registered;

“I’ve got several people I need to check up with tomorrow. Otherwise, I’d love to,” You said tracing his bicep with your index finger, something you only did when nervous. 

Your relaxed state was shortly lived, when another loud crack of thunder and bright strike of lightning caused both you and Simon to jump. Simon sighed a quick breath of relief as you pressed yourself into him a little harder;

“Sorry, that one got me too,” He said truthfully. He held you closer and spoke gently when he noticed you were shaking harder now, “Awh, honey, it’s okay,”

His hand rubbed gentle circles on your back while you refused to look anywhere but at him. He knew he needed to get a conversation going. Anything that would take your mind off of it;

“You’ve got a birthday coming up,” He recalled. “A little over a month to go,” 

You hummed a confirmation into his chest, kissing just at the base of his neck. He continued;

“Do people even celebrate birthdays anymore? Shit, I don’t think I can name a time someone has had a birthday here. I mean, obviously everyone has had one at some point considering I’ve been here for three years,” He said slightly rambling, “I just know yours because it’s so close to mine,”

It was true. Your birthday was only 12 days before his. He went out of his way to remember your birthday. You sighed;

“Yeah. I feel so old,” You said flatly.

A round of laughter bubbled out of his chest at your statement;

“The older the wiser,” He remarked, “Also, you’re like 4 years younger than me, I hardly would consider you old.”

You let out an amused chuckle;

“Suuure, whatever you say.”

Another crash of thunder roared and you flinched in Simon’s hold. Thankfully, the storm was moving through quickly, hopefully finishing in the next few minutes. Simon just caressed your back as you tried to fall asleep, knowing you wouldn’t until it stopped. Fortunately, about 30 minutes later, it settled down enough to where you weren’t about to jump out of your skin. He continued to rub your back and keep you close until you had fallen asleep. Your breathing had slowed and your heart wasn’t pounding anymore. 

He cherished moments like this where it was just the two of you. The Sanctuary was such a close-knit community and the both of you had jobs that were so demanding that sometimes it was hard to get a moment alone. It always made him happy whenever he got to see you. Even if it was just him protecting you from a bad thunderstorm. He whispered a quick “I love you” in your ear, knowing he wouldn’t get a response since you were out cold. 

He kissed your head one last time, before falling asleep himself.


End file.
